


Things I Didn't Say

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Post Jessica Jones Season 2, So much angst, So much death, but it's an iw thing so what do u Expect, claire gives him one....spoiler alert, post Daredevil season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “People are disappearing,” he answers, "I don't know they're just... Turning to dust."“I can smell it,” Foggy doesn’t say anything to that. Matt moves his hand to grab Foggy’s hand instead of his arm, and they make their way through the chaotic city. Matt tries to keep it together the entire time, but he can't stop hearing the voices of people desperately clinging to their loved ones. There's people sobbing in the streets and cars crashing into other cars, causing even more death and destruction. Matt can hear a child asking their mom what just happened to their dad. He feels sick at his stomach, Foggy's hand in his is the only thing keeping him grounded.Foggy stops walking suddenly. His heart starts racing and he's clinging to Matt’s hand hard enough that it hurts, “Matty-” it comes out panicked, and slightly hysterical.





	Things I Didn't Say

Matt, Foggy, and Karen are working together again. It takes them a long time to get back to where they were, but they work through it. Of course, Matt is still having some issues with letting people in, but he’s getting better. He doesn't lie about what he's been doing anymore, he's upfront now. There are no secrets between any of them these days. It's hard, but honestly as long as Foggy and Karen stay next to him, Matt feels like maybe they can do this. It's been a few weeks since they've decided to renew their partnership, and add Karen onto it. It feels right, having them back with him again. He even introduces Foggy officially to his mother, which is a nerve-wracking experience. They get along well, they both make fun of Matt over coffee and Matt acts annoyed, but really he feels content. Before he felt alone, and sometimes he still does, but these days he feels like he's getting better at being a human being.   

Matt and Foggy start hanging out often again. It starts as going out for coffee in the mornings, then meeting Maggie. Then it goes to drinking at night, going to movies and walking the city like they used to. Whenever Matt and Foggy aren’t in the office, they’re doing something together. It's like old times, nobody sees Matt without Foggy and vice versa. Things are very different from when they were in college, but in some ways things haven't changed at all. Foggy still leads Matt around the city, he still narrates everything for him, and he still worries. Matt goes “Daredeviling” as Foggy calls it, but Foggy's accepted it as a part of him now. They've finally moved past the stage where they fight over it, that stage ended when Matt "died." He worries though, and Matt doesn't know how to handle people worrying about him the way Foggy always does. He's never been used to people worrying over him, he's known him since college, but it still surprises Matt how much Foggy cares. 

 

“I always worry about you, Matt.”

 

“I’m not worth worrying over,” Matt responds.

 

“I think it’s up to my brain to decide whether your worth worrying over or not," Foggy retorts, "It’s definitely decided that you are, judging by the weekly heart attacks over your safety.” It’s a particularly bad night, Matt got roughed up by a group of bank robbers. He had planned on going to his apartment and sleeping off the bruises forming. He wasn’t expecting Foggy to be at his apartment when he entered through the window. Yet, here he was, Matt climbed through the window of his apartment, the smell of Foggy’s cologne met him. He should expect this by now, Foggy’s been doing this for a few weeks whenever Matt goes out. He hangs out at Matt's apartment waiting for him to return, and it surprises Matt every time. He doesn't expect people to stick around and wait for him, but Foggy's always been different. Foggy's always stuck around.

 

“Sorry,” he says finally.

 

Foggy sighs, “You don’t have to apologize, but it's okay. Sometimes I just wish you knew how important you are to me, Karen, and everyone else.”

 

“I’m trying, Fog.”

 

“I know you are, I’m not mad at you Matt.” Foggy explains, “It’s just that, it’s hard sometimes. I don’t want to stress you or burden you especially when you look like that,” Matt chuckles, “but it sucks, worrying about you all the time.”

 

“Your feelings don’t burden me, Foggy.” Matt answers. “I—”

 

“I love you,” Foggy blurts out, suddenly, “I think—I’ve always loved you. and it scares me that you’re going to get yourself killed, or worse.” Matt doesn’t know what to say. He’s Matt, and Foggy is Foggy. Matt's loved Foggy since college. He knew Foggy liked him a little bit when they first met, but he assumed that the crush went away. He assumed that Foggy hated him now, or that he was only still here because he felt obligated. Why would Foggy love him, after everything they’ve been through?

 

“I love you too.” His voice cracks slightly, “I’m sorry, for everything.” He needs Foggy to know just how sorry he is, for everything he's done. For betraying Foggy's trust so long ago and for pushing Foggy away constantly. He wants Foggy to know that he cares about how he's feeling, he reaches for Foggy's hand and intertwines their fingers.

 

“I know, I am too, we’ll get through it.” Foggy squeezes Matt's hand, Matt leans in hesitantly and kisses Foggy. Foggy's lips are soft, and they taste like the takeout they just ate and alcohol. Foggy's hand moves to run his fingers through Matt's hair, and he leans into the touch. When he pulls away, Foggy laughs, Matt melts at the sound of Foggy's laugh. He has the best laugh Matt's ever heard. He wants to make Foggy laugh all day, he'd do anything to hear him laugh. Only Foggy can make Matt feel like this.

 

“I don’t know why you would love me after everything I’ve done."

 

“I just rolled my eyes at you, Matt, I don’t know if you can tell or not.” Matt chuckles, “People fuck up Matt, they argue and they fight and that’s normal. I know you have your abandonment issues thing going on, but just because you mess up doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be loved. It doesn’t make me love you less, dumbass.”

 

“Dumbass, how poetic,” Matt responds, because if he says anything serious he might start crying. Everything Foggy says to him is overwhelming, in a good way, 

“As a lawyer, I’ve been told I have a way with words.” Foggy says, playing with their hands. There's a period of silence between them, Foggy keeps moving like he wants to speak, but then changing his mind. Finally he says, "Seriously Matt, just because you've made mistakes doesn't mean you're a bad person. I just worry that one day you're going to get yourself killed. I almost lost you once, Matt—I don't want to lose you again. I don't think you know how hard it really was, when we thought you were dead. I still have nightmares about it." 

 

"I promise, I'll do whatever I can to come back every night," Matt answers. "I'm here right now, and I'm not going anywhere."

 

"I know, I love you," Foggy says.

 

"I love you more."

 

"Oh? The who loves who more game, really, Murdock? You're fighting a losing battle," Foggy kisses Matt on the cheek, "It's late, when's the last time you slept?"

 

“Sleep is for the mentally stable,” he jokes.

 

“Okay, time to go to bed Mister Mentally Unstable, get up or I’m carrying you.”

 

“You think you can carry me? I’m stronger than you are.” Matt smiles.

 

“I don’t doubt that, but you’re also a tiny, tiny man, Matt.” Foggy says, lifting him up bridal style. Matt laughs, wrapping his hands around Foggy's neck and making a joke about Foggy being his prince charming. Foggy carries him to his room, almost falling over the table and knocking them both to the floor. Matt flops down onto his bed, and grabs Foggy’s wrist to pull him down with him.

 

“Bed already? At least buy me a drink first.” Foggy jokes, wrapping his arms around Matt.

 

“We used to sleep like this all the time in college,” Matt reminds him, “I missed this.”

 

“Me too,” and that’s the last thing Foggy says before Matt falls asleep. It’s the best night’s sleep he’s had in a very long time.

 

A week later they hear about the giant spaceship in the sky, it’s all over the news. Tony Stark is missing, something is happening. The three of them are silent in front of the TV for a long time. Matt met Tony Stark a few times, mostly through Peter Parker, and he helped Tony on a case once or twice. He wasn't very close with the guy, but he's always admired him. There was something unsettling about the golden avenger missing, it was a warning that something bigger than all of them was going down. Spider-Man was seen with Iron Man, and they think he might be gone too. Matt feels sick at that. Peter was just a kid, after all. Matt spoke to him often, he was a good kid. The thought of a kid getting stuck in the middle of something like this was unsettling. 

 

“It’s a spaceship…" Foggy describes to Matt, "and it looks like a doughnut, kind of… It’s a big circle, basically, with a hole in the middle,” Foggy describes to Matt. "They used a good photo of Tony Stark at least." He laughs awkwardly, his hand squeezes Matt's. They've been officially dating for a few weeks now. 

 

"The Avengers will stop whatever the hell's going on," she tries to assure herself. Matt almost makes a joke about how the Avengers don't have a good track record, and they technically don't exist as a group anymore. He decides not to. 

 

"I'm surprised they haven't rang up you, Jess, Luke, or Danny," Foggy says. 

 

"This is kind of above our pay-grade," Matt answers. Nobody says anything for awhile. They spend the day at work, trying to take their mind off of it. They share drinks and laugh, they don't talk about the news. 

 

Matt holds Foggy’s arm a little tighter that night as they walk to Matt's place after work. Neither of them mention it.

 

* * *

 

 

It happens the next day.

 

They’re walking to the office together, Matt gripping Foggy’s arm. This feels natural, Matt feels content. They went out for dinner last night with Maggie, and she joked about Matt bringing his boyfriend with him. He thinks back to it and laughs, he hasn’t felt this happy in a long time. Foggy’s beside him, telling him a story about a client he had while working with Marci at Landman & Zach. He dances around Matt animatedly as he retells his story. He hates to admit that he's not listening very much right now, he's busy taking in the scent of Foggy, and listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. He listens to Foggy's feet hit the sidewalk, and laughs when he almost trips on a crack. 

 

"Maybe I should be leading you instead," Matt jokes. 

 

"Ha ha, very funny," Foggy says, Matt squeezes his arm.  _This is good,_ he thinks. 

 

Suddenly the smell of ash fills his nose, he stops in his tracks. 

 

“What's wrong?" Foggy asks, Matt doesn't answer. He hears a car crash next to them, a group of people scream and run out of the way. "What the fuck?" 

 

"What's going on?" He asks Foggy, he can hear the crackling of peoples skin, there's people crying and panicking. 

 

“People are disappearing,” he answers, "I don't know they're just... Turning to dust."

 

“I can smell it,” Foggy doesn’t say anything to that. Matt moves his hand to grab Foggy’s hand instead of his arm, and they make their way through the chaotic city. Matt tries to keep it together the entire time, but he can't stop hearing the voices of people desperately clinging to their loved ones. There's people sobbing in the streets and cars crashing into other cars, causing even more death and destruction. Matt can hear a child asking their mom what just happened to their dad. He feels sick at his stomach, Foggy's hand in his is the only thing keeping him grounded.

 

Foggy stops walking suddenly. His heart starts racing, more than it was already. He's clinging to Matt’s hand, hard enough that it hurts, “Matty-” it comes out panicked, and slightly hysterical. Matt can tell what's about to happen, the dread seeps through his body instantly, he grips Foggy's hand even tighter. As if he keeps holding on, maybe Foggy won't leave. "It's gonna be okay," he says, and Matt wants to scream.

 

“Foggy, please--” Matt feels Foggy’s hand turn to dust in his. He can hear the sound of Foggy's body breaking into ashes, and starting to flow into the wind, he reaches and feels a handful of ash in his hands. He can smell the ash, and it's mixed with the scent of Foggy. It makes Matt feel sick. One instance Foggy’s holding Matt’s hand, and the next he’s nothing. He's gone. Matt feels his throat constricting tightly, all he can think is _Not Foggy, God, please, anyone but Foggy. Take me instead, please. Don’t take Foggy._  He can't get air into his lungs, he hears his own hyperventilating  He can’t move, his legs won’t work. All he can think about is the panic in Foggy’s voice when he spoke, and the way he tried to reassure Matt, as if Matt was the one dying. He feels like he's dying right now, though. He can’t feel anything except the tightening of Foggy’s hand, and then nothing. He can’t smell anything besides Foggy’s smell mixed in with the smell of his dust. He can taste it in the air, it tastes like rust.  He would do anything for it to be him instead of Foggy, and he secretly prays that whoever's doing this takes him too. He doesn't get that lucky. His phone rings, it's Karen. 

 

“Matt? You’re alright? Thank God, people are disappearing left and right and-”

 

"Karen?" Matt asks, there's no response. Matt knows what's happened, she's gone too. Matt doesn't move, he's still frozen in place. His phone starts ringing again, this time it's Claire, and Matt doesn't want to answer and hear another friend die. 

 

There was so much Matt didn’t say and Matt had just now finally gotten the man he loves back. And God, he loves him he loves him so much and he’s gone and he doesn’t know that. Did Foggy leave not knowing just how much Matt loves him, sure he’s said it, but did Foggy know? Did he believe it? Matt can feel himself trembling, he feels nauseated. He’s not sure he’s ever going to see Foggy again, he doesn’t even know what’s happened. What if he never sees them again? He just got his family back, he can’t lose them again. _I’m not strong enough to lose them again,_ he thinks. He needs to do something, he wants to scream at his own helplessness. Foggy's always been there to help Matt, and he couldn't do  _anything._

 

 

Matt throws up into the nearest garbage can, he throws up until he can’t any more and then he heaves. Then he sits on the bench and doesn’t move for a long time. All he can do is relive Foggy's vanishing, he still has Foggy's dust in his hand. It's all he has of him, he clings to it.  _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ he repeats in his head, as if Foggy can hear him. He can't help but to wonder if he could've prevented this. Maybe he should've gone to help the Avengers, maybe then Foggy would still be standing here and they'd be laughing at a joke together. 

_Matt is sitting next to Foggy at the library, he’s studying because there are huge exams this week, and if Matt fails he doesn’t know what he’s gonna do._

 

_“Matt, let’s go do something.” Foggy breaks the silence._

 

_“I’m studying.” Matt says, not looking up._

 

_“You’ve been studying for, like, three days dude. When’s the last time you’ve ate a full meal?” Matt doesn’t respond. “See? Let’s go get some dinner. I’m starving.”_

 

_“I don’t want to eat out.” Matt says, it’s too loud, too overwhelming, he thinks._

 

_“We don’t have to, let’s order some pizza and watch a bad movie.” Foggy suggests, “I’ll even do my bad narrator voice.”_

 

_“I love your narrator voice.” Matt says fondly, I love you, he thinks. And then he stops thinking for a second, because he loves Foggy. Foggy, who makes sure Matt’s eating, who tells bad jokes and has an amazing voice that Matt could listen to all day. Foggy, who makes Matt feel better when he feels like he might be suffocating._

 

_“Well then?” Foggy breaks his train of thought._

 

_“Fine.” Matt smiles. He can tell that Foggy’s grinning back at him. He thinks that he could get used to this, that he could spend the rest of his life making Foggy smile, and he’d never get tired of it._

 

“You look like shit Matt, I thought you were dead too,” Claire interrupts his thoughts. He's not sure when he got to the office, and he doesn't remember Claire walking in. 

 

“They’re not---They can’t be--” Matt says quietly.

 

“I don’t know if they’re dead or not, but they’re gone.” Claire sits on the floor next to him. Matt can tell she’s been crying, there’s the smell of tears. He thinks he might just be smelling his own tears, he hasn't stopped crying since Foggy disappeared. 

 

"Foggy, and Karen are.." Matt trails off, he can't finish the sentence. 

 

"So are Trish, Malcolm, Danny, and Luke," her voice breaks slightly as she says Luke's name. Matt can tell how much pain she's in, he's not sure how to soothe her. 

 

"I'm sorry," he says, lamely. He thinks about his mother suddenly, he hasn't called to see if she's okay. He can't call, because he's scared that she'll be gone too, and then Matt will really be all alone. 

 

"Yeah, me too," Claire says, "how long have you been sitting on the floor like this?" 

 

"I don't know," she sits down next to him. Matt feels a sob burst out of his mouth, and it keeps pouring out like a waterfall. He thinks someone's hugging him, probably Claire. He can't process anything right now, but he forces himself to hug her back. He feels her tears on his shirt, and rubs her back comfortingly as he sobs into hers too. They sit there for a long time, crying. Until his phone rings suddenly, Maggie's name blares through the phone speaker. He pulls away from Claire to answer it, dread filling his chest. 

 

"Maggie?" He says. 

 

"No, I found her phone," it's one of the other nuns from the church, Matt's chest clinches tightly. "She's gone, I found her in dust and her phone and you were the only contact in it... I'm so sorry-" Matt hangs up before she can continue. He feels angry at this point, everyone's been taken away from him again. After he's finally got them back, after he finally started to feel like he had a family. It feels like a sick nightmare, and he'll wake up any second. But, he's had nightmares like this plenty of times, and he knows it's real. He throws his phone, hears it crash against the wall and break. Claire jumps, Matt starts to apologize but he doesn't have the energy to. 

 

 "Who's Maggie?" Claire asks carefully. Matt forgets that he hasn't spoken to Claire in months, and he'd feel slightly guilty about it if he didn't feel like the entire world was ending. 

 

"My mom," he barely manages to say, his voice trembles. Claire doesn't respond to that, but she hugs him again, and Matt's grateful that she's here. 

 

* * *

 

 

They try to get a count on who disappeared, so that they can hold a ceremony to honor them. Of course, there are a lot of people they didn’t count, because they had no friends or no family. They had nobody to account for their life. But they try to get a count on as many people as they can, and they contact lots of people. They send search teams out to check houses all over the world, so that they can save the children that might be abandoned, because both their parents are gone now. 

 

Matt finds out later that it did have something to do with the Avengers. When Tony returns, they ask him what happened. He returns with a blue girl, apparently her name is Nebula. Matt can hear it in his voice that something’s different. Tony sounds sad and tired, he sounds beaten. Tony tells them that Thanos retrieved these stones, called the infinity stones. With them, he was able to wipe out half the universe with a simple snap of his fingers. 

 

"Who all died on the team?" A reporter asks, Tony's face changes. Matt can hear how much it hurts him to deliver this news.

 

"Stephen Strange, The Guardians of the Galaxy, and-" his voice breaks, and he stops for a second to compose himself before he says, "Spider-Man."

 

 

It's hard to make out what's happening after that, since Matt's only listening to a TV screen, but he hears reporters trying to talk to Tony. He also hears James Rhodes politely tell them to piss off and leave Tony alone. All Matt thinks is that Peter's just a kid, he didn't even get to graduate. He knows how much the kid looked up to Tony, and he feels sympathetic because Tony has to carry that loss. He hears Steve Rogers, who confirms the deaths that happened in Wakanda. 

 

"It's good to have earth's best defender back," he states, about Tony, "We had some heavy losses; Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, Wanda, and Vision..." he trails off into a speech, Matt doesn't really listen to it. He never met most of the Avengers, but most of them are good people. He's met Steve, Sam, Bucky, Tony, Rhodey, and Peter, but that's it. He's only really met them due to the fact that he's teamed up with Peter a couple of times. Matt feels bad for Shuri, who's now queen of Wakanda, with the world on her shoulders. And, he feels bad for Steve and Tony, to have done all they could and still lose. Mostly, Matt keeps feeling sorry for himself. He feels pathetic, but the pain of losing Foggy makes Matt feel like he's lost all the air in his lungs but he somehow can't die. 

 

They have a giant ceremony for everyone who disappeared in the snap, Matt goes to it with Claire and Colleen. Jessica doesn't go, she calls it stupid. Matt knows it's because she's grieving in her own way though, and nobody gives her a hard time about it. Matt tries not to break down again at the funeral, but he can't help it. He leaves about halfway through it, because he thinks he's going to be sick. His apartment isn't much better, though, it still has the vaguest scent of Foggy around. Foggy spent most of his time at Matt's place, and now the place smells just like him. Before, it'd bring Matt comfort to smell Foggy. Right now, it makes Matt want to scream again. 

 

He leaves his apartment, and decides to get drunk, because that's how you deal with problems. When he gets to the bar, he's not surprised to find Jessica at the same one. He sits down next to her, she barely acknowledges his presence. "How you holding up?" He tries. 

 

"Fuck off."

 

"Understandable," Matt answers, ordering them both some shots. They don't talk about the snap, and they definitely don't talk about Trish, Malcolm, Karen, or Foggy. Not until they're wasted enough that they'll forget talking about it the next day. 

 

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," Jess says, "I'll kill him with my own bare hands." 

 

"I'll drink to that," Matt slurs. "I finally got them back and now they're gone again."

 

"At least you had them back," she says bitterly, "I basically told my sister to go fuck herself the last time we spoke." 

 

"Sorry." 

 

"Apologize to me again and I'll kick your ass," Jess says, taking another shot. "I don't want your fucking sympathy." 

  
They don't say much else after that, they just drink more. Matt wakes up the next day, and he's not really sure how he got back to his apartment. 

* * *

 

He thought he had all the time in the world to be around Foggy, but time was cruel. There was so much Matt didn’t get to say and it’s all he can think about. He eventually starts a list in his mind called _Things I wish I could say to you right now:_

 

 1.  _ _I love you. I’ve always loved you, you’re the most important person I’ve ever known and I wish you knew how special you are__

_2\. You have the best voice I’ve ever heard. I could listen to you talk all day, and never get tired of it. I love the bad jokes you make, the way you laugh. I could listen to you narrate tv shows to me all day long._

_3\. I love you_

_4\. You were never second. You were never second to Daredevil, or Elektra, or Karen, or Claire, or the Defenders, or anyone. You were always first. I’m sorry I ever let you leave_

_5\. I’m sorry_

_6\. I love you_

_7\. I miss waking up to your smell and your laugh_

_8\. I'm sorry I was so selfish_

_9\. Please come back_

_10\. I love you_

_11\. Remember the day we met? The way you spoke to me like I was just a regular person. You never treated me any differently and I loved that._

_12\. I think I fell in love with you the first day I met you._

_13\. I don't think I'll ever fall out of love with you, and it kills me thinking that you might never know how much I loved you. I hope you do._

_14\. I keep thinking this is all just a bad dream, but then I wake up and the dream keeps going._

_15\. I can still smell your ash_

_16\. Fuck you for leaving me, Fog. We promised we wouldn't leave each other again._

_17\. I miss you asshole._

_18\. I love you_

_19\. I love you_

_20\. I need you._

 

It doesn't do anything to make Matt feel better, but he's not sure how else to get his feelings out. It's been about a month since The Snap now. Matt tries to deal with it, he fails, but he tries. The first week after it happened, chaos broke out. Everyone thought the world was ending, and the crimes were everywhere. Matt did what he could to help. He still does, the world hasn't recovered from the devastating losses, it's only been a month. Matt goes out as Daredevil every night, tries to keep things under control. He gets his grief out by beating the shit out of criminals, and it  _almost_ helps. Then, he feels bad because he knows Foggy would lecture him about doing this.  _"Deal with your feelings like a normal human being Murdock!"_ He practically hears Foggy say to him. He quickly pushes Foggy's voice out of his head, and beats the shit out of another guy. This one's just a mugger, Matt caught him trying to rob some guy late at night. He probably doesn't deserve Matt's rage, but he can't help it.

 

After Matt fights, he lays in bed at night, because he can't sleep. He can't ever sleep these days. He has a case to work tomorrow, and he needs to get up early. But he hasn't slept in days, every time he does sleep he sees Foggy turn to dust again, and he can't handle seeing that. The guy got a good stab in Matt's side, but he's stopped the bleeding, and the stab wasn't that deep. Still, he's worn out by it. He lays down, hoping to finally get some sleep. He knows he'll wake up in a few hours, in a cold sweat. Dreaming about losing Foggy all over again. Right now, he sighs and closes his eyes. 

 

The last thing Matt thinks about before he falls asleep is the thought of when Foggy would lay next to him. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hm i dont know how much i like the way this turned out but i don't really know much else i could add to it. may or may not do a part 2 that's a wholesome iw fix-it fic. we will see .
> 
> wrote this while in my feelings and this is the first thing I've Ever Posted online unless you count the old cringey hamilton fics i posted on an old account a few years ago (which i've repressed thanks for asking!) so be nice sakjdasjkdhjk ALSO i couldn't come up w a good way to end this fic so the ending is....not that great probs. but like i said sometimes in the future i might do a sequel fic thing that's a fix-it. 
> 
> btw ! fic title is from Things I Didn't Say by Adam Lambert that's been stuck in my head a lot and lowkey makes me think of mattfoggy plus there's an edit of them on yt with this song that made me cry so ANYWAYS !


End file.
